


Research Purposes

by cloudbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1AM Work, ChanLix, M/M, No Smut, and then felix is shy, aussie line, but then gets bold, chan is shy at first, crack?? (kind of), felix is bold, fluff?? (not really), i got this idea and wrote it immediately without planning, i still have no idea how to tag, its just a bunch of waffle, just bros being bros (totally), lowkey sexual humour, mentioned making out, mentioned skz, they aren’t dating in dis?? i don’t think so, they cute tho, they do be bored, “research purposes”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudbin/pseuds/cloudbin
Summary: The two Australian members of Stray Kids are left alone in the dorms and they get bored.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Research Purposes

“Why do humans hate getting wet unless they decide to?” He glanced up from his phone at the person who was sitting with his back against the headboard. The older looked back in amusement.

“Felix... please stop looking at shit like that... you’re making my brain ache.” The two boys were currently sitting on Chan’s bed, well, more or less sitting since Felix was sprawled across the bottom, dangling off slightly. The rest of the members had gone out to do something on their day off but they decided to stay back and rest.

“But I’m boreddddddd” He whined and looked up at Chan once again, who had gone back to scrolling through twitter, spying on STAYs (as he usually did). “Can we do something else?”

“Well then what do you wanna do?” Chan placed his phone on the bedside table and looked at the younger as he threw his phone onto the floor. 

“I don’t know... we could make out?” He wiggled his eyebrows and watched the older choke on his own saliva when he heard the sentence.

“FELIX!” He yelled and grabbed the pillow he was sitting on from underneath him, throwing it at the other who burst out laughing. 

“I’m joking! I’m joking!” He managed to gasp out from his laughter. He glanced back over at Chan to see him blushing very deeply and doing an awful job at attempting to hide his face. “Unless...”

“Felix! Stop it!” He cried and buried his face into his hands. 

“You aren’t saying no...”

“Felix-“

“Wait... why aren’t you saying no?!”

“Maybe I don’t want to say no!” He pulled his hands down and made direct eye contact with the younger.

“WHAT?!” Felix shouted and his eyes widened.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea okay? Just stop with the teasing already.” He chuckled. 

“Okay okay I’ll stop~” The younger smiled at him and they both sat and lay there in silence for a bit. It wasn’t awkward though; it was comfortable. That was, until Felix rolled over to face Chan and started whining again.

“Hyuuuuuunnnnnnngggggg” He dragged out.

“Stop whining.”

“Make me~” 

“Oh so we’re going down that road now, are we?” Chan raised an eyebrow at him. The other felt as if he was staring into his soul.

“Wait... OH- NO! Get your head out of the gutter!” He yelled and grabbed the nearest pillow he could see and threw it at the older, who just laughed at how easily flustered he had gotten.

“I’m joking! I’m joking!” He said, mocking Felix in a way. “Payback!”

“Touché” He rolled his eyes and laid back down on his back at the bottom of the bed. “Okay but like seriously though... would you actually make out with me?”

“Seriously?” He asked and saw the younger nod. Chan hummed. “Yeah, totally”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Like, really really really?”

“Yeah.”

“100%?”

“YEAH OH MY GOD FELIX-“

“I was just making sure!”

“Why?” He titled his head to the side.

“Because... ya know... research purposes...”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘RESEARCH PURPOSES’?!” 

“Oh would you look at the time! Looks like I need to go walk my fish now. See you later Channie hyung!” He got up and opened the door to walked out of the room. 

“LEE FELIX I SWEAR TO G- FELIX!” Chan got up and left the room in order to go chase him. He desperately needed to know what the younger meant by ‘research purposes’.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this shit !! i’ll be writing a minsung and a seungjin oneshot soon too :)


End file.
